madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Robertson/Significant Relationships
This is a list of all the significant relationships of the fanfiction series' main protagonist, Adam Robertson. Family * Jamie Robertson '''- Adam’s older brother in the fanfiction series, Jamie serves as the foil to the younger Robertson, with their relationship being possibly the most significant in the whole series. During their first appearance in ''“Rise of Team ARKS”'', the two brothers were at war with each other due to their Split Auras, which didn’t give them much of a choice in having to hate each other. Even after being forced to kill Jamie at the '''Dark Aura Incident, Adam regretted it, showing he still cared for him. In their non-Huntsman incarnations, the brothers are shown to be nothing if not willing to die for each other, which is most clearly seen in their “'When The Brothers Cry" 'incarnation, as even when tensions exist between the brothers, they always come together to get the job done in the end. Throughout the fanfiction series, Adam’s relationship with his brother is what drives most of the stories forward, as even though they are already part of a close relationship due to being brothers, they act more as partners. * [[Lisa Robertson|'Lisa Robertson]]' '- The mother to Adam and his siblings, Lisa clearly has the mother’s love for her youngest son, which she shows in their interactions with each other in “'Pedal to the Metal”''. In their Earth incarnation, Adam is willing to do anything for his mother, as he evidences in '''Hikarizaka, when he and his crew go against Takahashi Komuro in revenge for him betraying Lisa. * Libby Robertson '- Adam is at first very protective of his little sister, which he demonstrated when he is hesitant to allow her into the fight against the 'Slicing Talons in “'RoTA”'', but he eventually relents, and allows her to fight with him. He is also willing to let her choose her own romantic partners, but would still defend her if they hurt her, as he warned '''Yatsuhashi Daichi of, despite the boy being much larger than him. While Adam may not be necessarily happy to see his sister at first in whatever story they meet, he is willing to do anything to protect her, and she feels the same way for him. Love Interests * Kayleigh Murphy '- Adam’s main love interest in the series, and his partner in 'Team ARKS, Kayleigh serves as a buffer to Adam’s more hot-headed approach, with her providing a voice of reason to her boyfriend’s more erratic behaviour. At first, the two were nothing more than partners and good friends to each other, which gave them an already close bond, but eventually, Kayleigh fell in love with Adam, even when he started dating Ruby Rose. When that relationship ended, Adam realised that he had fallen for Kayleigh as well, and after confessing to her, the two became a couple, which persists throughout the entirety of the “RoTA Saga”. Regardless of whatever circumstances life throws at them, Adam and Kayleigh take it head on, and always come out the other side stronger, and together, which to them, is the most important thing. * Yukari Sakuragi – At first, Yukari was openly suspicious of Adam in “'Another: The Call For Blood”'', as she was angry when Adam saved her from death by the [[Calamity of 1998|'''Calamity]], telling him that he shouldn’t have saved her. As time passed however, along with her moving into his house, and Adam starting to open up, she gradually gained feelings for him, which he requited, but he kept his feelings hidden, due to his work as an Assassin. However, he cared for Yukari too much, so he made her carry a knife with her in case she got attacked. When she learned of his hidden identity, Yukari lost almost all trust she had in Adam, thinking that the boy she fell in love with was nothing more than a façade, but regardless, she agreed to keep his secret, so as to keep the rest of Class 3-3 safe. However, she moved out, no longer feeling safe around him. When Adam revealed his identity to his classmates, Yukari still maintained her cold attitude to him, but she knew that it was pointless, as her feelings had evolved, and she was now fully in love with him, despite the fact he was a killer. After the Calamity was ended, Adam admitted, albeit in a cryptic fashion, that he was in love with Yukari, before he left to take revenge on the Assassins and Templars. This broke Yukari’s heart, but he promised he would come back to her. After returning to Yomiyama, he and Yukari reunited, and began a relationship. * Rika Furude – Probably the strangest pairing on Adam’s list of “accomplishments”, Rika Furude met Adam during his and Jamie’s first day at [[Hinamizawa School|'Hinamizawa School']], where the boy took a near-instant interest in Rika, much to the humor of his older brother. Due to Rika mentally being over 100 years old, she knew right away that Adam had a crush on her, and returned the feelings, even though she was gently let down time after time by Adam, due to her young physical age. Eventually, the feelings the two shared for each other were threatened when Adam and his brother were hired by the Yamainu to help them kill Rika, but they turned on them, attempting to help Rika and her friends flee. Unfortunately, they failed, and all of the Games Club were murdered, but not before Rika kissed Adam, proving that she loved him. After Rika reset the world, the brothers once again appeared, with Adam again gaining feelings for Rika. In this world however, Rika kissed Adam, which he returned, and the two began dating. * Chikaru Minamoto – When Adam and Jamie took up their consulting positions at Astraea Hill, Adam’s attention was almost immediately drawn to Chikaru, which played a key part on his decision to be informally affiliated with Le Rim as his school of choice, as Chikaru was the Student Council President for that school. Over time, the two grew closer, with their relationship becoming progressively more and eventually, Adam asked Chikaru out on a date, which she accepted, even kissing him to show that she reciprocated his feelings. * Tomoyo Sakagami – Initially, Tomoyo didn’t have the best impression of Adam on his first day at Hikarizaka High, as she thought he was just a thug, but she quickly gained a less-than-professional interest in Adam after he managed to block her attacks, a feat no one else at the school had managed to do. After being forced to spend the night at Adam’s place, she finally realized that those feelings were actually a crush she had gained on him, whereupon she kissed him after he admitted he liked her, starting a relationship that, while secret at the start, so as to save Tomoyo’s bid for Student Council President, eventually made its way into the public’s knowledge when Tomoyo admitted it. When Adam revealed his criminal past to the Club, Tomoyo took some time to re-evaluate their relationship, but after realizing that she was truly in love with him, she made back up with him, and they resumed their relationship. A while later, Tomoyo made the decision to help Adam and his family take their revenge on Takahashi Komuro, becoming part of the Hikarizaka Crew. Allies Huntsman Incarnations: Huntsman Incarnation (RoTA): * [[Team ARKS|'Team ARKS']] - Adam is appointed as the leader of Team ARKS after they all find the Black Rook pieces during their initiation into Beacon Academy, and the other 3 members of the team; Kayleigh, Ryan and Shannon, are Adam’s most important allies, as well as the closest members of his adopted "family". ** [[Ryan Clougherty|'Ryan Clougherty']] - Ryan is Adam’s oldest friend, making him the person Adam trusts the most, second only to the rest of the Robertson family and Kayleigh, and due to the fact that Ryan stood by him for 5 years, Adam considers him his brother, and would lay down his life for him, as he demonstrated during their various fights together against the Slicing Talons. Ryan’s trust in Adam is also so great that, even when he disagrees with his methods, he will follow Adam’s orders to the letter, as he has sworn to defend Adam, as a friend, brother and leader. ** [[Shannon Mccafferty|'Shannon Mccafferty']] - The oldest friend to both Adam and Ryan, Shannon is the final teammate in ARKS, and serves as an adoptive sister to Adam. After Adam’s Aura was unlocked, and the feud between he and his brother started, Shannon’s parents decided to move from the island of Patch to Vale, and for the next 5 years, Adam and Shannon didn’t see each other, until they met again on their first night at Beacon, which they rejoiced in. Shannon, like Kayleigh and Ryan, is willing to stand by Adam, regardless of the circumstances. However, she is willing to question Adam’s decisions at times, such as when he mercilessly murdered a Talon soldier in front of her. * [[Team RWBY|'Team RWBY']] - Adam has a close relationship with all 4 members of Team RWBY, and along with Teams ARKS & JNPR, they were among the first members of what would become Adam’s adopted “family”. ** [[Ruby Rose|'Ruby Rose']] - Ruby and Adam first met on their first day at Beacon Academy, and after a few minutes of discussing weapons, the two became fast friends. After only a few days at school, Adam gained a crush on Ruby, and they soon after entered into a relationship. While they seemed to progress fairly well for a couple, eventually, Ruby decided to break up with Adam, as she had fallen in love with Weiss instead. Agreeing to end the relationship, as he had fallen in love with Kayleigh, Adam resolved to keep Ruby as a good friend, and that he did, with Ruby fighting beside Adam during his war against the Talons. ** [[Weiss Schnee|'Weiss Schnee']] - At first, Adam and Weiss didn’t have a friendly relationship, as Adam hated the Schnee Company for allowing his brother to slip into the dark side of his emotions after his Aura was unlocked, but at Ruby’s urging, Adam and Weiss agreed to make a blank slate for their friendship, and started over. Eventually, the two came to trust each other as friends, equals, and most importantly, family. ** [[Blake Belladonna|'Blake Belladonna']] - Adam and Blake had a fairly friendly relationship, even before they declared one another as “family”, as Blake already acknowledged Adam as the leader of their group of friends in all but name, and later stood with him at the Dark Aura Incident, as well as any other conflict in the Beacon-Talons War. Adam was also one of the first members of the group to realize Blake’s true identity as a Faunus, although he held no prejudice towards the race. However, as close as they were, Blake admitted to Adam that she and Yang were concerned that he would hate them if they admitted they were dating, which Adam laughed off, claiming he wasn’t bigoted. ** [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] - Adam had a fairly tense relationship with Yang at first, as Yang initially disapproved of Adam dating her younger sister Ruby, but after the pair broke up, and Adam and Yang got over their trust issues, they realized that the two of them were very similar in most regards, with them both being the resident “hotheads” of their teams, and preferring to be more “hands-on” in combat. As time passed, the pair realized just how deep their bond went, which caused Yang to be one of the first to accept Adam as “family”. * [[Team JNPR|'Team JNPR']] - ** [[Jaune Arc|'Jaune Arc']] - ** [[Nora Valkyrie|'Nora Valkyrie']] - ** [[Pyrrha Nikos|'Pyrrha Nikos']] - ** [[Lie Ren|'Lie Ren']] - * [[Team CFVY|'Team CFVY']] - ** [[Coco Adel|'Coco Adel']] - ** [[Fox Alistair|'Fox Alistair']] - ** [[Velvet Scarlatina|'Velvet Scarlatina']] - ** [[Yatsuhashi Daichi|'Yatsuhashi Daichi']] - * [[Team CRPL|'Team CRPL']] - ** [[Craig Mccolgan|'Craig Mccolgan']] - ** [[Rachel Kirkwood|'Rachel Kirkwood']] - ** [[Penny Polendina|'Penny Polendina']] - ** [[Libby Robertson|'Libby Robertson']] - * [[Team SSSN|'Team SSSN']] - ** [[Sun Wukong|'Sun Wukong']] - ** [[Sage Ayana|'Sage Ayana']] - ** [[Scarlet David|'Scarlet David']] - ** [[Neptune Vasilias|'Neptune Vasilias']] - * [[Team NEM|'Team NEM']] - ** [[Neopolitan Torchwick|'Neopolitan Torchwick']] - ** [[Emerald Sustrai|'Emerald Sustrai']] - ** [[Mercury Black|'Mercury Black']] - * [[Ozpin's Faction|'Ozpin's Faction']] - ** [[Ozpin|'Ozpin']] - ** [[Glynda Goodwitch|'Glynda Goodwitch']] - ** [[Bartholomew Oobleck|'Bartholomew Oobleck']] - ** [[Peter Port|'Peter Port']] - * [[Talon Team (RoTA)|'Talon Team']] - ** [[Elenora|'Elenora']] - ** [[Carlisle|'Carlisle']] - ** [[Riddick|'Riddick']] - * [[Team CRDL|'Team CRDL']] - ** [[Cardin Winchester|'Cardin Winchester']] - ** [[Russel Thrush|'Russel Thrush']] - ** [[Dove Bronzewing|'Dove Bronzewing']] - ** [[Sky Lark|'Sky Lark']] - * [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] - Heavenly Host Incarnation (WTTCP!): * [[Ryan Clougherty|'Ryan Clougherty']] - *[[Kisaragi Nine|'Kisaragi Nine']] - ** [[Satoshi Mochida|'Satoshi Mochida']] - ** [[Ayumi Shinozaki|'Ayumi Shinozaki']] - ** [[Naomi Nakashima|'Naomi Nakashima']] - ** [[Seiko Shinohara|'Seiko Shinohara']] - ** [[Yui Shishido|'Yui Shishido']] - ** [[Yoshiki Kishinnuma|'Yoshiki Kishinnuma']] - ** [[Sakutaro Morishige|'Sakutaro Morishige']] - ** [[Mayu Suzumoto|'Mayu Suzumoto']] - ** [[Yuka Mochida|'Yuka Mochida']] - Earth Incarnations: Yomiyama Incarnation (A:TCFB): * [[Class 3-3 of 1998|'Class 3-3 of 1998']] - At first unwilling to get too close to his classmates, Adam eventually came to care about the class, and dedicated himself to stopping the Calamity. This drive to protect his new friends forced him into revealing his identity as an Assassin, in order to protect them. ** [[Countermeasures Group|'Countermeasures Group']]' '- Despite beginning on rough terms with the Countermeasures Group, Adam eventually became a trusted member, serving as their 'Enforcer'. *** [[Shoji Kubodera|'Shoji Kubodera']] - *** [[Reiko Mikami|'Reiko Mikami']] - *** [[Tatsuji Chibiki|'Tatsuji Chibiki']] - *** [[Izumi Akazawa|'Izumi Akazawa']] - When Adam first arrived at Yomiyama Middle School, he and Izumi didn't get along, as Izumi kept information about the Calamity from him, but as time passed, Izumi told Adam about the curse of Class 3-3, and the two grew to appreciate each other as equals, and as friends. In some ways, Izumi was probably Adam's most important ally during his year in Class 3-3. When Adam revealed himself as an Assassin, Izumi, like the rest of the class, was shocked. During the final night of the Calamity, Adam saved Izumi's life, and while she was upset that Adam risked his own life to save her, she was grateful. When Adam left Yomiyama to take revenge on the Assassins, Izumi understood why he had to do so, and wished him luck, giving him a hug as farewell. After Adam reunited with the rest of the Countermeasures Group the next year, Izumi greeted him happily. *** [[Yumi Ogura|'Yumi Ogura']] - *** [[Kouichi Sakakibara|'Kouichi Sakakibara']] - *** [[Mei Misaki|'Mei Misaki']] - *** [[Takako Sugiura|'Takako Sugiura']] - *** [[Naoya Teshigawara|'Naoya Teshigawara']] - *** [[Yuuya Mochizuki|'Yuuya Mochizuki']] - *** [[Tomohiko Kazami|'Tomohiko Kazami']] - *** [[Junta Nakao|'Junta Nakao']] - * [[Anna's Militia|'Anna's Militia']] - ** [[Anna Montgomery|'Anna Montgomery']] - * [[Tomoka Mochizuki|'Tomoka Mochizuki']] - Hinamizawa Incarnation (WTBC): * [[Hinamizawa Games Club|'Hinamizawa School Games Club']] – ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] – ** [[Mion Sonozaki|'Mion Sonozaki']] – ** [[Shion Sonozaki|'Shion Sonozaki']] – ** [[Satoko Hojo|'Satoko Hojo']] – ** [[Keiichi Maebara|'Keiichi Maebara']] – ** [[Rena Ryuugu|'Rena Ryuugu']] – ** [[Hanyuu Furude|'Hanyuu Furude']] – * [[Jiro Tomitake|'Jiro Tomitake']] – * [[Irie Kyousuke|'Irie Kyousuke']] – * [[Ōishi Kuraudo|'Ōishi Kuraudo']] – * [[Chie Rumiko|'Chie Rumiko']] – * [[Principal Kaieda|'Principal Kaieda']] – Dancer Incarnation (STLD): * [[The Militia (STLD)|'The Militia']] - ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] - ** Carlisle '- ** 'Riddick '- ** 'Ryan Clougherty '- ** 'Cameron Goldie '- * 'µ's - ** [[Honoka Kosaka|'Honoka Kosaka']] - ** [[Umi Sonoda|'Umi Sonoda']] - ** [[Kotori Minami|'Kotori Minami']] - ** [[Maki Nishikino|'Maki Nishikino']] - ** [[Hanayo Koizumi|'Hanayo Koizumi']] - ** [[Rin Hoshizora|'Rin Hoshizora']] - ** [[Nozomi Tojo|'Nozomi Tojo']] - In the beginning of “'Save The Last Dance", Adam has a large amount of hatred towards Nozomi, due to him believing she had sold out one of his clients in their previous relationship, resulting in the client getting killed. Despite her insistence that she hadn't betrayed him, Adam still held her responsible, and cut all ties with her. When she hired the brothers a couple of years later, the pair maintained their animosity towards each other, but agreed to work together, even after μ's discovered that Adam and Jamie were members of the 'Militia. However, unbeknownst to Adam, Nozomi still has feelings for him, and has vowed to prove her innocence to him. ** [[Eli Ayase|'Eli Ayase']] - ** [[Nico Yazawa|'Nico Yazawa']] - Consultant Incarnation (LATS): * Astraea Hill ** Le Rim *** Chikaru Minamoto '- *** 'Kizuna Hyuga '- *** 'Remon Natsume '- *** 'Kagome Byakudan '''- ** '''Spica *** Jamie Robertson '- *** 'Shion Tomori '- *** 'Yaya Nanto '- *** 'Hikari Konohana '''- ** '''St. Miator *** Miyuki Rokujo '- *** 'Nagisa Aoi '- *** 'Tamao Suzumi '- '''Hero Incarnation (''WMAH?): * [[Sanshu Middle School Hero Club|'Sanshu Middle School Hero Club']] – ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] – ** Yuna Yuki '– ** [[Togo Mimori|'Togo Mimori]] – ** [[Fu Inubozaki|'Fu Inubozaki']] – ** [[Itsuki Inubozaki|'Itsuki Inubozaki']] – ** Karin Miyoshi – * [[Talon Team (WMAH?)|'Talon Team']] – ** [[Ryan Clougherty|'Ryan Clougherty']] – ** [[Carlisle|'Carlisle']] – ** [[Riddick|'Riddick']] – * [[Taisha|'Taisha']] – Hikarizaka Incarnation (PTTM): * [[Robertson Syndicate (PTTM)|'Robertson Syndicate']] – ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] – ** [[Libby Robertson|'Libby Robertson']] – ** [[Lisa Robertson|'Lisa Robertson']] – ** [[Cameron Goldie|'Cameron Goldie']] – ** [[Weiss Schnee|'Weiss Schnee']] – * [[Hikarizaka Crew|'Hikarizaka Crew']] – ** [[Tomoyo Sakagami|'Tomoyo Sakagami']] – ** [[Kyou Fujibayashi|'Kyou Fujibayashi']] – ** [[Ryou Fujibayashi|'Ryou Fujibayashi']] – ** [[Kotomi Ichinose|'Kotomi Ichinose']] – ** [[Fuko Ibuki|'Fuko Ibuki']] – ** [[Tomoya Okazaki|'Tomoya Okazaki']] – ** [[Nagisa Furukawa|'Nagisa Furukawa']] – ** [[Youhei Sunohara|'Youhei Sunohara']] – ** [[Yukine Miyazawa|'Yukine Miyazawa']] – ** [[Han|'Han']] – * [[Akio Furukawa|'Akio Furukawa']] – * [[Sanae Furukawa|'Sanae Furukawa']] – * [[Mr. Sakagami|'Mr. Sakagami']] – * [[Mrs. Sakagami|'Mrs. Sakagami']] – Other Incarnations: Medieval Incarnation (BSI): * [[House Robertson|'House Robertson']] – ** [[Jon Robertson|'Jon Robertson']] – ** [[Lisa Robertson|'Lisa Robertson']] – ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] – ** [[Libby Robertson|'Libby Robertson']] – ** [[Kayleigh Murphy|'Kayleigh Murphy']] – ** [[Cameron Goldie|'Cameron Goldie']] – ** [[Jaune Arc|'Jaune Arc']] – * [[Yatsuhashi Daichi|'Yatsuhashi Daichi']] – * [[House Schnee|'House Schnee']] – ** [[Bartholomew Schnee|'Bartholomew Schnee']] - ** [[Elissa Schnee|'Elissa Schnee']] - ** [[Weiss Schnee|'Weiss Schnee']] – ** [[Winter Schnee|'Winter Schnee']] – * [[House Clougherty|'House Clougherty']] – ** [[Ryan Clougherty|'Ryan Clougherty']] – Pirate Incarnation (GME): * [[Team ARKS|'Team ARKS']] – ** [[Ryan Clougherty|'Ryan Clougherty']] – ** [[Kayleigh Murphy|'Kayleigh Murphy']] – ** [[Shannon Mccafferty|'Shannon Mccafferty']] – * [[Team Talon|'Team Talon']] – ** [[Jamie Robertson|'Jamie Robertson']] – ** [[Cameron Goldie|'Cameron Goldie']] - * [[Team RWBY|'Team RBY']] – ** [[Ruby Rose|'Ruby Rose']] – ** [[Blake Belladonna|'Blake Belladonna']] – ** [[Yang Xiao Long|'Yang Xiao Long']] – * [[Weiss Schnee|'Weiss Schnee']] – Enemies Huntsman Incarnations: Huntsman Incarnation (RoTA): * Slicing Talons '- ** Jamie's Faction - *** 'Cameron Goldie - *** James Ironwood - *** Cinder Fall - *** Adam Taurus - *** Roman Torchwick - ** Carla's Faction - *** Carla Goldie '- *** 'Brad - *** Tony - Heavenly Host Incarnation (WTTCP!): * Heavenly Host ** Sachiko Shinozaki '- ** [[Yoshikazu Yanagihori|'Yoshikazu Yanagihori]]' '- ** Ryou Yoshizawa '- ** 'Tokiko Tsuji '- ** 'Yuki Kanno '- ** 'Jamie Robertson (Ghost) '- * 'Yuuya Kizami '''- '''Earth Incarnations: Yomiyama Incarnation (A:TCFB): * Assassin Brotherhood (Scotland) - ** The Mentor - ** The Architect - * [[Knights Templar|'Knights Templar']] (Scotland) - ** The Grand Master - *** Templar's Militia - * Car Thief - * Woman Beater - Hinamizawa Incarnation (WTBC): * Yamainu - ** [[Miyo Takano|'Miyo Takano']]' '- ** Tetsuro Okonogi '- * 'Biker Gang - '''Hero Incarnation (''WMAH?I): * Vertexes '- * 'Cameron Goldie - Category:Relationships Category:Adam Robertson Category:Significant Relationships